


What Are You Thankful For Scully?

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Fucksgiving prompt #4 prompt; Dom Mulder. They had their Thanksgiving meal. Mulder makes Scully say what she is grateful for while he face fucks her. then they have sex on the dining room table
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Prompts X-Files Style [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470110
Kudos: 16





	What Are You Thankful For Scully?

**Author's Note:**

> two people asked for this prompt enjoy and thx to fi for beta reading

It was Thanksgiving evening. Both Mulder and Scully had visited Maggie earlier and spent a most wonderful meal together. They had arrived at Scully’s apartment and what Mulder didn’t know was Maggie had secretly given them some pecan pie yesterday to share between them in the evening.

“Mulder, go sit at the table, I have a surprise for you.

“Oh, yeah, I like surprises.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Scully rolled her eyes before going into the fridge and retrieving their pecan pie. 

He looked confused but extremely happy with what she brought over to the table. 

“For me?”

“For us, from mom.” She beamed at him. 

Half an hour later there was barely a crumb left on either of their plates.

“It’s a Thursday,” he stated.

“So it is,” she replied. The realisation sunk in and it sent a pool of desire between her legs. 

“Only if you’re sure,” he confirmed.

“Yes, Sir,” she said, smiling seductively.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Pickles,” she affirmed.

“Good girl, now I want you to undo my trousers and give me a treat,” Mulder ordered.

“Yes, Master.”

She sat on her knees on the carpet and licked her lips. She could easily see how hard he was at the mere mention of this game of theirs. 

She raised her arms and unclasped his belt buckle, which felt heavy in her hands. The rough of his jeans rubbed against her t-shirt, which caused amazing friction against her breasts, making her nipples pucker and harden. She let out a soft moan; she couldn’t tell what he did to her. 

“Oh, Scully, we haven’t even started yet.”

She continued by undoing his zip and lowering his jeans to his ankles. Slowly, he stepped out of them and she threw them onto the sofa. She placed her hand under the hem of his boxer shorts. His skin was red hot and smooth under the palm of her hands. She did the same to his boxers as she did to his jeans. 

“What are you thankful for, Scully?”

She didn't answer. Instead, she blew cold air onto his extremely red penis, straining against the air, begging to be touched. But he never did the begging — that was all her. She inwardly smiled. 

She licked the rim of his tip before she used the flat of her tongue to lick down his shaft to his balls. She always loved his taste and smell. She loved to defy his orders in some small way because sometimes the punishment was worth the excitement and exhilaration. 

“Fuck, Scully, I want you to take all of me.”

She looked up at him, her eyes ablaze with desire. She slowly lowered her mouth onto him inch by inch. By the time she had finished his whole penis was in her mouth. Thank god for her nonexistent gag reflex. 

“What are you thankful for, Scully?” he asked again.

She swished and swirled her tongue around his girth. He let out a loud, deep groan, so she sucked in her cheeks and started bobbing her head. She was using her tongue, her teeth and her hands — touching the skin on his stomach, making the pleasure intensify with every stroke of her tongue. 

“God, Scully, I want you to swallow me take all of me.”

She did as she was told and within a few strokes, she felt him stiffen and explode into her mouth. Swallowing all of him, the hot white liquid flowed freely down her throat. 

He had finished and stood up abruptly. She had barely licked her lips when he pulled her up, swiping the empty plates to the floor and hearing them crash. He lowered her jeans, leaving them hanging around her calves before he bent her over the table and ripped her small red panties with a growl before entering her. They both knew how dripping wet she would be so he knew they wouldn’t need lube. He placed his chest flush against her back, kissing her exposed shoulder and clavicle. Kissing, nibbling, evening biting at one point before he started pounding into her. Theirs was usually sweet and sensual sex, but every now and again they liked it hard and fast. 

He slipped in and out with little effort, the table was scraping against the carpet, making little marks that would never go away. He started to feel her getting close, with the clamping of her walls and the sounds of her moans escaping her throat. 

“You can’t come until you tell me what you’re thankful for.”

Scully shook her head and she refused to say a single word. He licked from her shoulder to the sweet spot under her ear. With one hand running down the expanse of her stomach, he found her clit sticky and sweet in between their bodies. He rubbed his fingers ecstatically against her clit. 

“What are you thankful for, Scully?” he whispered low in her ear.

“You, Master, oh god. You, Sire— Fuck—” 

And with that, he felt her body spasming into an epic release of endorphins, her walls clamping around his cock. It wasn't long before he came as well.

He brought her to the floor, so at least she would not fall after she came back to reality. 

“Good girl,” he whispered softly.

He noticed she was still in that little space after a really big orgasm, so he picked her up and removed her clothes before placing her in bed. He undressed before sliding into the bed next to her, joining her in a blissful sleep which he knew she would soon arrive at. 

The next morning, Scully woke up to Mulder staring at her through the rays of gold and orange. “What time is it?”

“7:30, but don't worry, we weren’t meant to be in work today, remember? Skinner gave us the day off.”

She nodded in affirmation, remembering the night before and smiled at him. “I’m never going to get that pie out of my carpet.” 

He laughed. “I’ll pay for a cleaner.” 

He winked at her knowing that only meant Scully in a maid outfit for the next playtime. He smiled wickedly before giving her a quick kiss and exiting the bed to go make coffee.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always Thankyou for reading and please review.


End file.
